Assassinatrix03
10:10:54 PM Canto: So! When last we left, Crow had resolved to maybe rent a car, possibly. 10:11:19 PM Crow: Crow was thinking about it. 10:12:28 PM Crow: Crow when she gets to the next town big enough. 10:13:11 PM Canto: Currently, she's in Northern California. 10:16:43 PM Crow: Crow keeps heading in the same direction, and when she gets to a larger town, checks the ID to see what color hair she has on it. 10:17:09 PM Canto: Brown! 10:17:41 PM Crow: Crow buys some hair dye, cuts and dyes her hair and only *then* goes to try and rent a car. 10:18:02 PM Canto: What color does she dye it? 10:21:52 PM Crow: Crow dyes it brown, just a shade or two lighter than what's on the ID. 10:22:15 PM Crow: Crow also picks up several other colors, though, plus some bleach, and some accessories so she can make it look rather different. 10:26:53 PM Canto: Easy enough! You get into a large town/small city. 10:28:59 PM Crow: Crow rents a car, hopefully! Something *very* common. 10:29:35 PM Canto: You find a little Enterprise Rent-A-Car type place and pick up an old hatchback. 10:31:26 PM Crow: Crow starts heading *the fuck* east. 10:32:07 PM Canto: How far do you drive? 10:32:36 PM Crow: Crow will keep going until she has to sleep or buy gas. 10:34:28 PM Canto: Okay! Night falls before long. you're about on the border with nevada. 10:34:48 PM | Edited 10:35:03 PM Crow: Crow is extra wary, but normally there's no border crossings within the states at all. 10:35:22 PM Crow: Crow does not intend to sleep tonight if she can avoid it. 10:35:37 PM Canto: She's pretty wired. And no, no border crossings or checkpoints. 10:36:09 PM Crow: Crow definitely keeps driving, and eats another candy bar. 10:41:03 PM Canto: When does she finally stop? 10:42:13 PM Crow: Crow will only stop when she's too tired to drive, really. She hopes to go at least one or two days. 10:42:45 PM | Edited 10:43:27 PM Canto: Well, she has pretty good stamina, really. Where is she headed in particular? 10:43:59 PM Crow: Crow is heading east, specifically to Chicago or New York or someplace quite populated. 10:44:35 PM Canto: Well,t he closest big city to stop in is probably Vegas. 10:45:07 PM Canto: We'll say she's pretty much at her limit when she gets to Vegas. 10:46:27 PM Crow: Crow does therefore stop there. 10:46:48 PM Canto: Assuming that she was pushing herself to stop in a large city. 10:47:24 PM Crow: Crow was. She needed a place to get lost in. 10:47:42 PM Canto: Vegas is a good place for that. Lots of hotels, too. 10:49:43 PM Crow: Crow goes with one of the crappier midrange hotels, and gets a cheap room. 10:53:25 PM Canto: No shortage of those. 10:54:23 PM Canto: As you get settled into your room, your phone buzzes as you get a text. 10:54:36 PM Crow: Crow checks it. 10:55:30 PM | Edited 10:55:38 PM Canto: It's a text from Unknown Number! But it matches with the number Jensen called you from earlier. 10:56:20 PM Crow: Crow reads it! 10:56:30 PM Canto: "Chicago'. 10:58:10 PM Crow: Crow texts him back with a $$$. 10:59:48 PM Canto: Suddenly you get a cold chill! Or your hackles stand on end. Or whatever happens when a Vampire is in your general vicinity. 11:01:34 PM Crow: Crow grabs her knife and her gun, in that order, and looks around. 11:02:50 PM Canto: There's no one in your room. 11:05:20 PM Crow: Crow opens the door to the hallway, or to the outside. 11:06:41 PM Canto: There's no one in the hall, either. 11:10:47 PM Canto: Maybe in one of the nearby rooms. 11:11:49 PM Crow: Crow knocks on one of the doors, pocketing the gun but not the knife. 11:12:40 PM Canto: You hear a muffled voice. "...yes?" 11:16:13 PM Crow: Housekeeping. 11:17:44 PM Canto: "... no thank you. Come back later." 11:18:02 PM Crow: Please open the door? I lost something in one of the rooms and I can't remember which one. 11:18:32 PM Canto: "What did you lose?" 11:18:59 PM Crow: ... my wedding ring. I know it's awful. I'm awful. But please, I really need to find it. 11:19:46 PM Canto: "All right, all right, give me a minute." 11:23:42 PM Crow: Crow waits. 11:25:23 PM Canto: The door is opened by a man in a rumpled suit shirt. Probably around your age. His dark hair is all tousled. There's a woman on the bed, wearing a tight black dress. The guy is not the vampire here, you can tell. "All right, all right, let's make this quick, right?" 11:26:43 PM Crow: Crow gets big teary eyes and heads over to the bedside stand! ... and the woman, to make sure she isn't one either. 11:27:30 PM Canto: Oh she is. 11:27:46 PM Canto: The woman eyes you impatiently. 11:33:56 PM Crow: ... I changed my mind. How much is he giving you? 11:34:03 PM Crow: Crow asks the woman. 11:34:51 PM Canto: She frowns. "He made an appointment with my agency." She digs into her handbag. "Here, I'll give you a card." 11:35:17 PM Crow: All right. Thank you. It's not the right room anyway. I'll have to keep looking. 11:35:23 PM Crow: Crow pockets the card and heads out. 11:36:13 PM Crow: Crow cannot kill vampires and keep a low profile, and at this point, the low profile is more important. She's hoping the proto was right and they *don't* have to kill their victims. 11:38:20 PM Canto: Roll a d10! 11:38:47 PM Crow: ((7!)) 11:42:05 PM Canto: On your way back to your room, you get a major, sudden, overwhelming faintness as it feels like your brain liquifies and resolidifies int he space of a few moments. 11:43:19 PM Crow: Crow staggers for her room and locks the door! 11:46:49 PM Canto: The sensation passes. You realize that you *know* that vampires don't always have to kill their victims. You've killed quite a few that kept harems, basically. But for some reason, you were convinced they had to kill when they fed. 11:48:37 PM Crow: ... that's stupid, it would draw too much attention. Doesn't make sense. Urgh. I need to sleep. 11:48:50 PM Crow: Crow takes her clothes off and crawls into bed. 11:53:23 PM Crow: I need a diaphanous nightgown. 11:53:29 PM Crow: Crow tries to sleep, shivering a bit. 11:58:56 PM Canto: You have some weeeeird dreams. 12:01:20 AM Canto: You see a guy. Very well dressed.. Pretty good looking, in a 'makes your skin crawl and you're not sure why', kind of way. 12:03:36 AM Canto: You're not sure who he is. 12:04:38 AM Canto: You see Doc! You know her. She's sitting behind a desk, and the well-dressed guy is sitting off to the side. Doc is checking something off on a clipboard. She loved her clipboards. And binders. 12:05:48 AM Crow: Crow thinks they're probably binders full of women. 12:06:05 AM Crow: Crow is pretty sure she knows why he makes her skin crawl. They were WORKING WITH vampires? What the hell? 12:06:54 AM Canto: Eventually, the dream gives way to some normal dream nonsense and she actually manages a decent night of sleep. 12:10:45 AM Crow: Crow snoozles. 12:10:59 AM Crow: Crow dreams about a Mr. Rochester who is watching Gilligan's Island. 12:11:27 AM Canto: Did she set an alarm or request a wakeup? 12:11:43 AM Crow: Crow set an alarm. A bit less sleep than usual and an early start. 12:12:14 AM Canto: It goes off when expected. The vampiric presence next door is gone. 12:14:16 AM Crow: Crow shivers, showers quickly and heads *out.* 12:14:20 AM Crow: Crow keeps the card, though. 12:18:59 AM Canto: Okay! On the road again. 12:19:15 AM Canto: You can get out of town pretty quickly. 12:21:50 AM Crow: Crow does, but carefully obeys all the laws. 12:24:47 AM Canto: Okay! you get outta town. Your phone rings. 12:26:25 AM Crow: Crow answers! 12:26:37 AM Crow: Beulah's Beautyshoppe for Babes, how may I help you? 12:29:12 AM Canto: Jensen: Roads should be clear toward Chicago. I faked a mysterious phone call to my office phone from Oregon. They'll be watching in that direction. 12:30:28 AM Crow: Okay. I miss you and I hate being alone and I need more money. And vampires don't need to kill to feed, why did I think that? 12:31:15 AM Canto: Jensen: Part of the conditioning, most likely. To make you fear and hate them and want to kill them. 12:31:26 AM Canto: Jensen: or to help with that, anyway. 12:33:05 AM Crow: Well I still want to kill the bad ones! 12:33:17 AM Crow: But seriously, what do I do about money? 12:34:48 AM Canto: Jensen: ... i'm thinking. I'll be in contact. See if I can get a drop arranged for you on your way. 12:38:24 AM Crow: All right. 12:38:27 AM Crow: Miss you. 12:38:33 AM Crow: And your hot bod. 12:39:25 AM Canto: Jensen: Be careful. Don't draw attention to yourself. 12:40:19 AM Crow: I'm not. ... I already let a vampire go, I don't know if she killed somebody or not. I hope not, but I can't kill people and not get caught right now. 12:41:34 AM Canto: Jensen: ... yeah. Good. Stay out of trouble. 12:43:55 AM Canto: Jensen: Have to go. 12:43:59 AM Canto: he hangs up! 12:44:08 AM Crow: Love you. Dammit. 12:44:12 AM Crow: Crow hmphs. 12:44:13 AM Crow: Crow drives. 12:47:18 AM Canto: How far does she go today? 12:48:26 AM Crow: Crow will again go as far as she can until she's forced to sleep. This might be two or three days... unless she starts having some mental issues or something. 12:52:21 AM Canto: Roll a d10! 12:54:08 AM Crow: ((1 Ahahahaahaha.)) 12:57:13 AM Canto: Oh dear. 1:02:42 AM Canto: Well, you drive! You make it to Utah, specifically the Salt Flats. Which, if you've never driven through, is the most boring, featureless stretch of road surrounded by flat white plains that go on forever you can imagine. 1:03:09 AM Crow: Crow tries to find a city to stop in. 1:06:00 AM Canto: You start to get this compulsion to turn around and drive back to 343's base. You're resisting it, but this must be another failsafe the put in your head. 1:07:10 AM Canto: You find a small town. 1:08:04 AM Crow: Crow starts repeating the words to the Gilligan's Island theme in her head. And keeps driving, because a small town will be worse than nothing at this point. 1:09:32 AM Canto: Roll again! 1:11:11 AM Crow: ((4. Eesh.)) 1:12:13 AM Canto: Gilligan's Island seems to be helping. As it always does, and you get to Provo, Utah. The compulsion is starting to fade. 1:16:03 AM Crow: Crow decides it's a signal she needs to rest, and looks for a place to stay for the night. A nicer hotel this time, but still midrange. 1:17:26 AM Canto: You find a nice Holiday Inn. 1:18:21 AM Canto: There is a small local Sci Fi convention happening there! But they still have rooms. 1:22:19 AM Crow: Crow hangs with the nerds a bit. 1:23:27 AM Canto: Her life is a Urban Fantasy series! 1:24:28 AM Crow: Crow has the SW vs. ST argument with somebody and takes whichever side he or she isn't, and also flirts impartially with all the men. 1:24:55 AM Canto: FAKE GEEK GIRLLLL 1:25:03 AM Canto: Actually it's a pretty chill crowd. 1:25:11 AM Canto: Mostly locals. 1:26:32 AM Crow: Crow is a real geek girl! 1:26:51 AM Crow: Crow has by this point dyed her hair reddish brown. 1:32:15 AM | Edited 1:35:51 AM Canto: Distraction seems to help, really -- the compulsion fades to something more distant. Like she's hungry -- if she focuses on it, it's annoying, but she can push it down. 1:36:23 AM Crow: Crow does her best to do so. 1:36:33 AM Crow: Crow also eats a bit before she sleeps this time. 1:37:34 AM Canto: Later that night, Jensen sends her another text -- it's an address in Denver, Colorado, and a date, two days from now. 1:39:08 AM Crow: Crow sends him a pizza emoji. It's not supposed to make sense. 1:39:19 AM Canto: Mmmm, pizza. 1:40:40 AM Canto: So, she sleeps. Roll a dieeeeeee. 1:41:15 AM Crow: ((2! Jeeeeebus.)) 1:41:53 AM Canto: The die, it don't like you tonight. ((How much logner are you up?)) 1:42:11 AM Crow: ((Half an hour maybe? I'm not tired enough to sleep.)) 1:52:36 AM Canto: You have a pretty damn clear dream this time! 1:52:54 AM Canto: You in a house. It is burning around you. 1:53:27 AM Crow: Crow looks for someone to rescue! 1:55:03 AM Canto: You're dressed in full protective gear, by the way. Seems you're a firefighter. It's not the first fire you've been in, you'd guess -- you feel calm,a nd rational. But you have this really weird feeling. This shiver running up your spine. 1:56:28 AM Crow: ... what *is* that? 1:56:47 AM Crow: Crow keeps looking for... whatever she came here to get? Maybe a puppy or a person? 1:57:42 AM Canto: The fire started upstairs, you're pretty sure. And you can tell, whatever is setting you on edge, is comeing from upstairs. 1:58:07 AM Crow: Crow has an axe. She heads upstairs. 2:03:06 AM Canto: It's a bit harrowing to get up the burning staircase, but you make it. You find a pretty ugly scene -- three bodies, burning. One body, also burning, but still moving, hunched in the corner like an animal thing. 2:03:32 AM Crow: I'm here to help. I think. 2:03:44 AM Crow: Crow goes to get them! 2:04:48 AM Canto: He lunges at you! Moving much faster than someone who is on fire has a right to move. And with much longer teeth than any human has a right to have. 2:06:00 AM Crow: Crow flails with her axe! 2:06:34 AM Canto: you hit him in the shoulder! 2:07:55 AM Crow: What the hell! 2:08:01 AM Crow: Sit the fuck down! 2:10:47 AM Canto: He snarls. His mouth also opens, like, way wider than a human mouth should.. It's more like a muppet's mouth would kind of just flip open. He has.... a lot of teeth. So many teeth. Also he's still on fire. 2:11:18 AM Crow: Ahhh! 2:11:25 AM Crow: Crow screams and hacks at it with the axe! 2:12:56 AM Canto: It goes down! You hack at it until it stop twtiching, I'm guessing. 2:13:43 AM Crow: Crow does, and then tries to escape the house. 2:14:24 AM Canto: you manage to get out! 2:14:46 AM Canto: That weird feeling you had went away as soon as you killed the... thing? 2:15:56 AM Crow: Crow has to include that in her report. All of it. Though she notes in it that she was probably hallucinating. 2:17:06 AM Canto: They check your respirator first thing, to see if you weren't hallucinating because of fumes. 2:17:45 AM Canto: They found three charred corpses upstairs. They were dead before they were burnt. 2:18:21 AM Crow: Crow is alarmed! The fourth one is gone! 2:18:32 AM Crow: Crow thinks: But that means I didn't accidentally hurt a person, so there is that? 2:20:00 AM Canto: Your superiors, after determining that you you weren't hallucinating because of inhaled smoke or fumes, put you on paid leave. You can't come back until you pass a psychological evaluation. 2:22:59 AM Crow: Crow is mad about this, as she's got no history of that and didn't hurt anybody and is still in one piece and suspending her might lead to a chilling effect wherein firefighters are afraid to tell what happened! 2:23:15 AM Crow: Crow takes the evaluation, sulkily. 2:24:43 AM Canto: Chief: ... look. You're a hell of a firefighter. But we're a close-knit department. I want there to be no doubts with the other guys that you can watch your their backs. 2:25:16 AM Crow: Fine! 2:25:22 AM Crow: Crow takes the stupid evaluation! 2:27:10 AM Canto: You meet with the therapist they set you up with a few days later. It's a woman. Rather pretty in a very nordic, somewhat severe way. "Hello. I'm Doctor Smith." 2:28:46 AM Crow: You can call me Crow. 2:29:39 AM Canto: She smiles. There's something about her smile that seems rather... forced? She's not used to doing it. "Well. Have a seat and we'll get this evaluation out of the way. And get you back to work, yes?" 2:30:40 AM Crow: Yes. 2:32:37 AM Canto: Dr Smith: Would you like some coffee? It is passable coffee here. 2:32:58 AM Crow: No thanks, let's just get this over with. 2:33:01 AM Crow: I want to go back to *work.* 2:33:38 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: Well. Very well. Tell me what you saw. 2:33:54 AM Canto: Her bedside manner is not the best. 2:34:41 AM Crow: A thing like a human with lots of teeth. 2:34:48 AM Crow: And it opened its mouth *really* wide. 2:34:59 AM Crow: And snarled at me like an angry housecat. 2:35:54 AM Canto: She picks up a clipboard and looks at it. "Would you say the teeth were needle like, or more like canine fangs?" 2:36:41 AM Crow: Needles. 2:38:09 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: Very interesting. It also said in your report that you 'sensed' something was up there. 2:39:18 AM Crow: Oh yeah. 2:39:24 AM Crow: Definitely. 2:39:50 AM Crow: They always tell you to trust your instincts and after a while you just know when a board isn't gonna hold your weight or if you should get out. 2:40:09 AM Crow: Only this time I felt kind of... queasy-like. 2:40:19 AM Crow: Only not exactly queasy. 2:40:25 AM Crow: I don't know, it was just a weird feeling. 2:40:42 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: And when did this feeling go away? 2:40:54 AM Crow: After I hit it with an axe a lot. 2:41:40 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: And it was on fire. Do you think it killed the other people that were there? 2:42:52 AM Crow: Yeah. 2:42:58 AM Crow: They were all dead before the fire. 2:43:29 AM Crow: ... I mean, that would make sense if the thing was real, but it wasn't. 2:43:31 AM Crow: I know that. 2:45:04 AM Canto: Dr. Smith lightly taps her persed lips with the eraser of her pencil. "Probably a violent sunlight allergy. Some of them can walk out in the daylight like you and I, some of them burst into flames at the merest touch of direct sunlight. Very violent, unstable reaction." 2:45:21 AM Crow: ... 2:45:24 AM Crow: *I* didn't say that. 2:45:33 AM Crow: Don't write that down. 2:46:16 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: Oh, what you saw was quite real. 2:46:22 AM Canto: ((Worst therapist ever.)) 2:48:42 AM Crow: ... uh... 2:49:46 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: Class 5 or 6. Several generations from its progenitor. Thus the violent sunlight reaction. 2:50:37 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: I am *far* more interested in you. 2:51:47 AM Crow: I'm not really into women usually. ... also, you're a counselor, isn't that like, not allowed? 2:52:21 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: My interest is strictly scientific. 2:54:00 AM Crow: ... I was in a fire, it got weird, I hallucinated something, but I'm fine now, can I go back to work? I just wanna go back to work. 2:56:00 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: What you saw, Ms. Crow. There are more out there. If I told you it was, essentially, a vampire, what would you think of that? 2:57:25 AM Crow: Uh.... I'd think this evaluation is going horribly wrong and try to find my supervisor so we could start over? 2:58:58 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: oh, I'm giving you full clean bill of health. You will be able to return to work, if you want to go back to being a firefighter. Why did you choose that vocation, by the way? 2:59:57 AM Crow: I like helping people. ... and burning things down. Which normally is a really bad thing, but if you're a firefighter you get to burn things down in a *good* way. 3:00:39 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: You enjoy the challenge, and being able to indulge your destructive urges in a constructive way. 3:00:47 AM Crow: Yeah, that's what I said. 3:01:00 AM Crow: It's exciting. 3:04:26 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: I can offer you plenty of excitement. With added gunplay, martial arts training, and honest-to-goodness monster hunting. 3:04:59 AM Crow: You're shittin' me. 3:09:30 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: I am not. 3:09:48 AM Canto: She slides a business card toward you. 3:10:39 AM Crow: Crow looks at it doubtfully. 3:11:43 AM Canto: And a laminated ID card -- hers, apparently. The name on her card is redacted, but the ID Card has her picture on it Department of Homeland Security emblazoned on it. " 3:12:35 AM | Edited 3:12:51 AM Crow: ... are there more of those things? 3:12:53 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: Write the serial number on the ID card down. There is a dedicated hotline for agent verification. You can find that online. Just to verify that I am with who I say I am. 3:13:06 AM Crow: Crow does so. 3:13:52 AM Canto: The business card she handed you just says 343 and has a phone number under it. you dont' recognize the area code. 3:13:59 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: There are many.. 3:14:05 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: They make more. 3:14:19 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: And they are predators. 3:14:56 AM Crow: ... I'm in, then. As long as it's real. Otherwise uh, I know I hallucinated that and would like to go back to work. 3:15:39 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: Take a few days to think about it, Ms. Crow. And as I said, you will be able to return to work as soon as you wish. 3:16:04 AM Crow: Right. Right, okay. 3:17:55 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: I will report that you are completely emotionally and psychologically stable. You simply found the bodies upstairs and were understandably disturbed by the sight. 3:18:42 AM Crow: Well, that's true. 3:19:19 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: Quite so. 3:20:03 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: Think on it, though. Perhaps you will convince yourself that it was just a temporary delusion? The human mind is a very complicated instrument. 3:20:44 AM Crow: Yeah. Sure. 3:21:14 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: I look forward to seeing what you choose to do, Ms. Crow. 3:21:24 AM Canto: Dr. Smith: You may go, now. 3:21:54 AM | Edited 3:22:05 AM Crow: Good. 3:22:17 AM Crow: Crow escapes. That woman was creepier than the toothbeastie. 3:22:52 AM Canto: ((We should stop here for now.)) 8:56:58 PM Canto: So! Flashback mode. Crow had her first experience with Doc, who was posing as a really really horrible therapist. 9:04:51 PM Crow: Crow thought she was creepy! 9:06:45 PM Canto: SHe really was. But she gave you a phone number, and a means to verify that she was, in fact, with the government. 9:10:56 PM Crow: Crow will call that number and verify it. 9:11:05 PM Crow: Crow will also verify the number, if she can. 9:14:09 PM Canto: You can call up a hotline -- you can find it on the DHS website -- and when you call it up and enter the numbers from her ID, it clicks for a few second and verifies 'This individual is a duly appointed representative of the United States Government'. The other number --the actual phone number, is weird. The prefix isn't an area code, and running it through a search engine just sends you to a bunch of conspiracy websites. Aliens. Demons. Devils. 9:15:30 PM Crow: Crow is a little freaked out, but makes the call. 9:16:13 PM Canto: How long after? 9:17:26 PM Crow: Crow ASAP! 9:20:01 PM Canto: A woman pics up. "This is Doc." Sounds like she's on a cell phone from the ambient noise. 9:20:25 PM Crow: Uh, yeah. It's Crow, you told me to call you. 9:20:56 PM Canto: Doc: Ah, yes! Ms. Crow. Splendid to hear from you. 9:21:19 PM Crow: Yeah, sure. Well, I'm signing up, I guess? 9:22:19 PM Canto: Doc: Wonderful! Can I ask why? 9:22:45 PM Crow: It sounds fun, I guess? 9:26:03 PM Canto: Doc: Fair enough. Do you have family? 9:28:19 PM Crow: Is one required? 9:30:58 PM Canto: Doc: No. The lack of one is a bit of a boon, actually, as you have less to leave behind. 9:32:15 PM Crow: No family, no? 9:33:42 PM Canto: Doc: Are you prepared to leave everything behind? 9:33:49 PM Crow: Sure. 9:35:03 PM Canto: Doc: Excellent. Pack lightly. I'll be there in half an hour. 9:38:04 PM Crow: ... am I going to be spending a *lot* of time with you? 9:38:47 PM Canto: Doc: Oh, ever so much. I'm quite looking forward to it. 9:42:13 PM Crow: ... there'll be other people, though too, right? 9:43:15 PM Canto: Doc: Your initial training will be with other recruits, yes. 9:48:13 PM Crow: Great! 9:48:42 PM Canto: Doc: Thirty minutes. 9:49:00 PM Canto: Doc: I know where you live, I'll be there shortly. 9:49:00 PM Canto: She hangs up! 9:49:06 PM Canto: And probably practices creepy lines in the mirror. 9:49:23 PM Crow: Not at *all* disturbing. Eesh. 9:51:20 PM Crow: Crow packs! 9:55:45 PM Canto: What does she bring with her? 9:57:00 PM Crow: Crow brings some books, a chocolate stash and some clothes. That's about it, though. 9:59:29 PM Canto: Exactly thirty minutes later, there is a limo waiting outside your apartment! 10:00:04 PM Crow: Crow hops in! 10:00:37 PM Canto: Doctor 'Smith' is in there, drinking coffee. "Delighted to see you again, Ms. Crow." 10:05:05 PM Crow: Yeah, uh, nice to see you too, ma'am. 10:07:50 PM Canto: Smith: Help yourself to anything in the minibar. 10:10:46 PM Crow: Crow checks what's in there and goes for something nonalcoholic, like ginger ale. 10:14:30 PM Canto: There's ginger ale! "We'll be flying on a private jet to a base in California. We'll start you through a battery of tests -- medical, physical, psychological. It will not be easy." 10:15:32 PM Crow: Yeah, but I'm awesome. 10:16:48 PM Canto: Smith: Mmm. I think you will be a superb addition, if you pass the battery of tests. 10:17:30 PM Crow: Long as there's no word problems, we're good. 10:17:45 PM Canto: Smith: There are some word problems. 10:20:18 PM Crow: Crap. 10:20:24 PM Crow: Well, I can always go back to firefighting. 10:22:34 PM Canto: Smith: Always good to have a fallback, yes? 10:23:18 PM Crow: Back up plans. A second escape route. 10:24:10 PM Canto: She finishes her coffee, and tosses the papercup into a small wastebasket. Then she picks up a second cup from a nearby cup holder and starts on it. 10:25:05 PM Canto: Smith: Do you have nightmares, Ms. Crow? 10:25:55 PM Crow: Sometimes. Not too often, though. 10:26:46 PM Canto: Smith: So you wouldn't say they were unusual nightmares. 10:30:42 PM Crow: Nope. 10:30:52 PM Crow: I have one where all my teeth fall out. 10:31:26 PM Canto: Smith: Interesting. But not.... unusual. 10:31:50 PM Canto: You drive to the airport, where the limo drives onto a small private airstrip. 10:35:58 PM Crow: Not bad. 10:36:12 PM Crow: Yeah, there's one where I give birth and it turns out to be a kitten. 10:36:24 PM Crow: That one's not so much a nightmare as just.... weird. 10:37:22 PM Canto: Smith: ... very odd. We might have to explore that at some point. 10:40:52 PM Crow: Well, it's a kitten. 10:41:01 PM Crow: It's hard to be upset about a kitten, you know? 10:41:56 PM Canto: Smith: It depends on what the kitten represents. 10:42:16 PM Crow: Well, I'm not generally upset about it in the dream. I mean, it's still a kitten. 10:45:29 PM Canto: Smith: Well, here's our plane. The drink you just had was dosed with a drug, so you're going to start feeling pretty sleepy soon. It's too long a flight to keep you blindfolded the whole way there. Secrecy! 10:45:52 PM Crow: .... hey, that's not cool. 10:46:08 PM Crow: Don't do that again. I mean, you could just ask. 10:46:21 PM Canto: She blinks. "You might have said 'no'." 10:46:46 PM Crow: Why? 10:48:19 PM Crow: In secret government shit people get drugged all the time. 10:48:23 PM Crow: It's like... expected. 10:48:35 PM Canto: She shrugs. "Well, I apologize. I will ask next time." 10:48:49 PM Crow: And you dint... didn't even ask if I had allergzhiees. 10:49:10 PM Canto: Smith: I checked your medical records. You don't. 10:49:13 PM Crow: Crow wags her finger at the doctor, and then flops over to snoozle. 10:50:03 PM Canto: She wakes up in a bunk, in a small room with plain white walls, a twin sized bed, a small desk with a lamp, and a dresser. The only thing on the walls is a mirror. 10:53:13 PM Crow: Not too bad. 10:53:17 PM Crow: Crow tries to open the door. 10:54:05 PM Canto: Unlocked! There's a hallway, all very clean and white. 10:54:14 PM Crow: Hello? 10:56:08 PM Canto: You hear a male voice. "Down here!" comes from down the hall. 10:58:13 PM Crow: Crow heads toward the voice. 11:00:29 PM Canto: The end of the hall opens up into a common area. There's a table and chairs, a kitchen area, a couch with a big TV and a bunch of DVDs and video games stacked beside it, and seven folks, four men and three women sitting around. A few of them are playing cards. 11:02:17 PM Crow: Hi! 11:07:01 PM Canto: A tall african american fellow waves you over to the table. "So, you're the 8th Power Ranger." 11:07:35 PM Crow: I thought there were only six. 11:09:19 PM Canto: He shrugs. "Well, we were all brought here to fight monsters." 11:10:44 PM Crow: So by that show, you're the black ranger and I'm the red one. 11:13:06 PM Canto: He laughs. "Yeah. So, where're you from? I'm Army, she's Coast Guard, a couple of the guys over on the couch were cops, we got a fed over there..." 11:14:14 PM Crow: Civilian. 11:17:00 PM Canto: Man: Huh, really? You musti've seen something, then. 11:17:23 PM Crow: Needleteeth thing. 11:17:36 PM Crow: I was a poledancer. 11:18:57 PM Canto: Man: ... seriously? 11:20:30 PM Crow: Sure. I'm pretty strong though, I could probably crush a man's head between my thighs. 11:22:45 PM Canto: Man: A strangely specific skill, though maybe it will come in handy. 11:23:27 PM Crow: You volunteering? 11:23:36 PM Crow: Crow grins. 11:23:48 PM Canto: Man: I like my head. 11:27:19 PM Canto: Man: Needleteeth, huh? 11:28:34 PM Crow: The needliest. 11:28:40 PM Canto: Man: One I saw looked just like a person. Except for the strength and speed. He threw a wall at me. 11:30:42 PM Crow: A *wall*? What'd you do? 11:31:32 PM Canto: Man: I ducked, and filled him with bullets. Didn't seem to make a difference until I shot him enough in the head to make it fall off. 11:35:35 PM Canto: Man: Reported it. Then I figure things moved at the Speed of Government until someone in the right place saw it and here I am. 11:37:35 PM Crow: Wow. How long have you been here? 11:40:10 PM Canto: Man: Here? A couple days. They only just brought us here. All of us. Outta the blue: they call me up and say "do you want to hunt monsters?" 11:42:15 PM Crow: Why'd you say yes? 11:44:55 PM Canto: Man: A chance to fight honest-to-god monsters and not just some poor fella who has problems with American imperialism? Damn right. 11:53:51 PM Crow: American Imperialism. 11:54:03 PM Crow: You know that actually used to be a real thing, right? 11:54:44 PM Canto: Man: 'course. I read. 11:55:31 PM Crow: I'm Laughing Crow by the way. You can just call me Crow. 11:56:53 PM Canto: Man: Tim. 11:58:00 PM Crow: Nice to meet you. Where ya from? 12:00:00 AM Canto: Tim: Massachusettes, originally. 12:01:03 AM Crow: I'll try not to hold it against ya. 12:01:29 AM Crow: Who're these guys? 12:01:33 AM Crow: Crow gestures to everyone else. 12:03:20 AM Canto: They all introduce themselves! The DM is not going to kill himself describing NPCs that aren't really important. >_> 12:05:32 AM Crow: So, Tim. Where's the chocolate? 12:07:48 AM Canto: He shows you! There's a bunch of hot chocolate and other chocolatey treats available! 12:08:53 AM Crow: Crow takes some. 12:08:57 AM Crow: So, we're gonna die, huh? 12:10:17 AM Canto: Tim: I hope not. I got told that this is some of the best training we can get. 12:12:44 AM Crow: Well... they're obviously not saving up for our retirement. 12:12:51 AM Crow: Crow nibbles a candy bar. 12:14:12 AM Canto: Tim shrugs. "I really don't know what to expect. I guess we'll find out, won't we?" 12:16:29 AM Crow: I'm excited. 12:16:37 AM Crow: and isn't that doctor woman creeeepy? 12:16:57 AM Canto: Tim: Doctor woman? 12:19:29 AM Crow: Yeah, you know. Tall blonde and expressionless. 12:20:04 AM Canto: Tim: I got scouted by a guy. 12:21:14 AM Crow: Oh yeah? Was he cute? 12:21:39 AM Canto: Tim: I don't think so. 12:25:06 AM Crow: Crow eyes Tim. Is Tim cute? 12:25:20 AM Canto: Kinda! He's definitely in good shape. 12:25:32 AM Crow: Well, you're cute. 12:25:40 AM Crow: Wanna arm-wrestle? 12:25:53 AM Canto: Tim laughs. "Sure." 12:26:38 AM Canto: Time passes! The next day, you start your training. The first few days are fairly grueling, exhaustive physical tests. Obstacle courses, clothes-on-swimming, all that fun stuff. 12:28:26 AM Crow: Crow does pretty well at all the physical stuff. 12:28:53 AM Crow: Crow is used to doing these same types of drills, but while wearing a firefighter kit. 12:30:08 AM Canto: Some of the others don't do so well -- one of the cops and the fed wash out in that first week and leave. 12:31:02 AM Canto: That's the thing: You are offered the chance to leave at any time. 12:31:08 AM Crow: Crow is friendly to everyone, and saddened when people go. 12:31:19 AM Canto: You don't see the Doc around that first week, either. 12:31:48 AM Crow: Crow challenges everyone to arm-wrestling, and probably often wins. But not always. 12:32:12 AM Canto: After a few days, they start the medical tests. 12:37:44 AM Crow: Crow does pretty well on those, too, though her blood pressure might run a bit high. She does eat a fair amount of junk food, and it's a testament to her metabolism and activity level that she burns all of it off consistently. She's still chubby, though. 12:39:37 AM Canto: They're not concerned with that, more with congential conditions, or stuff that might arise and impede you in the future. Two more recruits wash out after those tests. 12:41:38 AM Crow: Crow is sad to see them go too! 12:41:46 AM Crow: ((Is Tim still around?)) 12:42:45 AM Canto: Sadly, no, he has to go because they find an undiagnosed heart condition. Nothing necessarily life-threatening, but still. 12:43:18 AM Crow: Crow hugs him goodbye, and feels sad for days. 12:57:59 AM Canto: The next week is psychological evaluations. And Doc makes a return. 1:00:35 AM Crow: Crow isn't happy about either of these things. 1:00:42 AM Crow: Crow does ... okay on the psych evals. 1:01:13 AM Crow: Crow has a number of fears, among them being alone and making a wrong decision and getting someone dead. 1:07:12 AM Canto: ((When is bedtime?)) 1:08:53 AM Crow: ((Not yet, trying to get tired now. >.<)) 1:12:03 AM Canto: It's been two weeks now. You and two others are all that remain. Doc calls you into her office one morning. It's chillingly spartan and functional. 1:14:45 AM Crow: Wow, it's very um.... clean in here. Hi. 1:27:40 AM Canto: Doc: I had high hopes for you, Ms. Crow. You've passed all the exams with flying colors. 1:29:22 AM Crow: Awesome! What do I win? 1:36:03 AM Canto: Doc: Well, now we start the real stuff. The training. You are physically fit, but we will teach you how to make yourself a weapon. 1:36:46 AM Crow: Like... breaking boards with my forehead? 1:39:07 AM Canto: Doc: ... possibly. 1:39:53 AM Crow: Awesome! Let's get started. 1:41:28 AM Canto: She hits the intercom on her desk. "Send him in." 1:42:14 AM Canto: You get that vampirey feeling. Shivers up your spine. 1:43:40 AM Crow: Crow frowns worriedly, but says nothing. 1:49:49 AM Canto: A man walks in! He's wearing a very expensive suit. He's got short, sandy blonde hair and is very skinny. Kinda sleazing looking, really. And he smells like he showers in Axe. 1:50:23 AM Crow: Crow shifts her grip on her pencil! 1:50:27 AM Crow: You know that's not a person, right? 1:50:53 AM Canto: Doc: Yes, of course. This is Dalton. He's a... consultant. 1:51:17 AM Canto: The man sits down off to the side and lights a cigarette. 1:51:36 AM Canto: Dalton: So, this is the one, eh? The natural. 1:53:08 AM Crow: Uh... shouldn't I be killing him? Also, please don't smoke in here. ew. 1:56:09 AM Canto: He puffs on his cigarette. "Don't worry. Can't kill me anymore." 1:57:33 AM Crow: How the fuck so? 1:57:36 AM Crow: Crow glares. 1:57:56 AM Crow: And stop fucking smoking in here, it's a fucking doctor's office! Jesus. 1:58:13 AM Canto: He looks at Doc. "Mouth on her, eh?" 1:58:50 AM Canto: Doc: As unpleasant as he is, he is a very important part of the training program. He will teach about his kind. 2:00:05 AM Crow: Crow glares at him. 2:00:22 AM Crow: Cigarette *out.* 2:00:37 AM Crow: Ugh. Do you have *any* idea how many fires those stupid things cause? 2:00:37 AM Canto: Doc: Which is another reason you're here. We're about to be passing the point of no return, so to speak. Part of your training is going to be exposing you to facts several levels above top secret. 2:01:02 AM Canto: Dalton sighs and stubs the cigarette out. 2:01:55 AM Crow: *Thank* you. 2:02:02 AM Crow: Besides, it doesn't make you look cool. 2:02:10 AM Crow: All right, facts. Right. Got it. 2:03:58 AM Canto: Doc: ... as I was saying. There are things you need to learn which you can't unlearn. 2:04:16 AM Canto: Dalton snorts a little at that, and Doc shoots him a glare, which shuts him up. 2:04:43 AM Canto: Doc: After this point, no more contact with your former life is permitted. 2:04:57 AM Canto: Doc: *this* is your life now. Your home. 2:05:55 AM Canto: Doc: Or, you can turn back now. 2:06:04 AM Canto: Doc: Go back home. 2:06:04 AM Crow: My parents were killed by a drunk driver and my brother drank himself to death, so. No former life needed. 2:07:44 AM Canto: Doc: Is that a 'yes, I'm staying'? 2:08:24 AM Crow: Yes. 2:12:00 AM Canto: Doc: In 1945 an experimental nuclear weapon opened a portal between this world and another world. That portal is still open, and under government oversight. When it opened, many entities came through and escaped into our world. These entities reproduced, creating, among other creatures, vampires. There are others out there but we consider vampires the most dangerous, as they are the only ones that can reproduce at will, and are the best at blending in to everyday human socieity. 2:12:13 AM Canto: She says thhis all without taking a breath, which is pretty impressive. 2:13:34 AM Crow: So they'are aliens. 2:14:33 AM Canto: Doc: The original vampires were. The Protovampires, as you will. Their offspring are mutated humans. 2:16:55 AM Canto: Dalton: Like me. 2:16:55 AM Canto: Dalton: A mutant. 2:17:11 AM Crow: So you're a baby vamp, huh? 2:17:35 AM Canto: Dalton: Well, been kicking around since the 60s. 2:19:43 AM Crow: When they see you do they pinch your cheeks? 2:20:03 AM Crow: ... no offense, but why *aren't* we killing him? Is he like... good? 2:20:09 AM Canto: Dalton: I reckon they'd want to pull my head off for betraying them like this. 2:20:11 AM Crow: Crow is *extremely* doubtful on this. 2:21:59 AM Canto: Doc: Good and bad are moral signifiers that I have no use for. He is useful. With a vampire, it's not just a matter of overpowering them with weapons. They are, for the most part, subtle creatures. The one you fought was likely damaged, and deranged, and desperate. 2:22:40 AM Crow: To be totally fair he was on fire. 2:22:45 AM Crow: That tends to not work in people's favor. 2:22:59 AM Canto: Doc: Also that. 2:23:29 AM Canto: Doc: We also find that the younger a vampire is, the further down the chain from the protovampire, the weaker they are. the more unstable they are. 2:23:35 AM Crow: Interesting. 2:23:38 AM Crow: Can I punch him in the face? 2:24:01 AM Canto: Dalton: Kinda willful, isn't she? 2:24:19 AM Crow: I'm not saying I *will*, I'm just asking if it's an *option.* 2:25:59 AM | Edited 2:26:20 AM Canto: Doc: You will be sparring against him, so yes, that will be an option. 2:27:33 AM | Edited 2:27:41 AM Crow: See? It was a good question. 2:30:49 AM Canto: Doc slides an ID card toward you! "Welcome aboard, Agent Laughing Crow." 2:31:12 AM Crow: ... uh. 2:31:59 AM Canto: Doc: You're one of us, now. 2:32:39 AM Crow: Yeah, but I might need a new ID card. 2:32:47 AM Crow: Laughing Crow is just my first name. 2:33:16 AM Canto: There's no name on your ID card -- like hers, the name is redacted, and there's just a number. 2:33:22 AM Canto: Doc: It doesn't matter anymore. 2:33:34 AM Canto: Doc: My last name isn't Smith. 2:33:43 AM Crow: Oh. 2:33:45 AM Crow: All right. 2:33:46 AM Crow: Crow shrugs. 2:33:55 AM Crow: Wow, I'm a number now, that's kind of depressing. 2:34:05 AM Crow: Okay, when are you gonna teach me stuff, Dalton? 2:40:23 AM Crow: ... by which I mean when do I get to *try* to punch him in the face. 2:40:47 AM Crow: Don't worry, I know how this goes, though. He's gonna wipe the floor with me at first. 2:41:28 AM Canto: Doc: It will not be enough to learn how to fight him physically. There is one large issue with fighting the more powerful vampires. 2:42:06 AM Crow: Yeah? 2:54:13 AM Canto: Suddenly your head is filled with a buzzing, like there's a bunch of gnats in there. You get faint, which passes. Dalton looks at you. "Come walk over here." It's pretty much the voice of God in your head -- you have to obey. 2:55:10 AM Crow: Gah. 2:55:20 AM Crow: Crow does walk over there. Dammit. But then she punches him in the face. 2:56:31 AM Canto: He doesn't let go, he just wipes his nose -- reflexively, since there's no blood. "Apologize for punching me in the face." 2:57:03 AM Crow: I'm sorry for punching you in the face. 2:57:08 AM Crow: ... too lightly. 2:57:14 AM Crow: Crow punches him in the face again. 2:58:31 AM Crow: Argh, how do I *fight* that? 2:59:05 AM Canto: Dalton laughs. You felt his nose crack under your knuckles on that one. "What should I make her do now, Doc?" 2:59:12 AM Canto: Doc: Nothing. Release her, you made your point. 2:59:49 AM Canto: Doc's hand moves to a pocket of her lab coat and she draws out a thin device, looks like a laser pointer with a big red button on top. 2:59:52 AM Canto: Dalton: ... fine. 2:59:56 AM Canto: He lets you go. 2:59:57 AM Crow: ... what's that? 3:00:18 AM Canto: Dalton: You think I volunteered for this duty? 3:00:26 AM Canto: Dalton: Well, I did. 3:00:33 AM Canto: Dalton: But they don't trust me. 3:00:56 AM Crow: ... doesn't answer my question. Also, I am sorry for breaking your nose. That was mean. Legit sorry on that one. 3:01:25 AM Canto: Dalton shrugs, and twists his nose back into shape with a sickening crack. 3:01:26 AM Crow: Mainly wanted to see if I could ... *interpret* the command. 3:01:40 AM Crow: ...ew. 3:02:35 AM Canto: Dalton: If I gave you the full power whammie, no. You'd be a zombie, like a damsel in a Lugosi movie. 3:03:03 AM Canto: Doc puts the thing back in her pocket. "We're going to teach you to resist that." 3:03:54 AM Crow: Yes, please. And whatever that thing is, let's not use it on him. 3:04:38 AM Canto: Doc: This? Oh, it's a bomb. He used to take liberties with the trainees. 3:04:51 AM Canto: Dalton: I just took a little blood, is all. 3:05:02 AM Crow: ... what *kind* of liber... a little as in how much? 3:05:21 AM Canto: Doc: We give him all the blood he can want. 3:05:35 AM Canto: Dalton: Just something about getting it from someone alive that's a lot more satifsying. 3:05:46 AM Crow: Okay, how about this? 3:05:51 AM Crow: Crow points at Dalton. 3:05:56 AM Crow: YOU don't be all rapey. 3:06:00 AM Crow: Crow points at the doctor. 3:06:04 AM Crow: YOU don't be all rapey either. 3:06:08 AM Crow: Crow points at herself. 3:06:12 AM Crow: And I won't be all rapey either. 3:06:17 AM Crow: How's that sound? 3:06:57 AM Crow: Crow eyes Dalton. "And *if* there are no ill effects *you* can ask first too. I don't know why people don't just *ask* first." 3:07:28 AM Canto: Dalton: Oh yes, you've certainly turned us all around. We're all better now. You're here to be a killer, Laughing Crow. You know that, right? 3:08:14 AM Crow: Yep. 3:08:29 AM Crow: Not a rapist. There's a difference. 3:09:05 AM Crow: Being a killer doesn't mean you have to be a dick, too. Don't be a dick, Dalton. 3:09:23 AM Canto: Dalton: Too late. 3:09:34 AM Canto: Dalton: We done here? 3:09:41 AM Canto: Doc: ... for now. 3:09:44 AM Canto: Dalton leaves! 3:10:36 AM Crow: He's kind of a dick. 3:11:06 AM Canto: Doc: Indeed. I don't hate many people, agent. I hate that man. 3:11:38 AM Crow: Why? 3:11:41 AM Canto: Doc: And I apologize for that. 3:13:16 AM Canto: Doc: Why do I hate him? He is a abrasive, surly, and not a little sadistic. 3:14:41 AM Canto: Doc: The explosives wouldn't kill him. Just incapacitate him long enough to get him secured and imprisoned if he gets out of line. He has never killed a trainee, but takes great pleasure into bringing them to brink. 3:15:03 AM Crow: Great. 3:15:19 AM Crow: What's his deal? Why's he here? 3:16:02 AM Canto: Doc: A living target dummy. He is a powerful creature. Many of the creatures we intend you to combat are at his power level and lower. 3:16:40 AM Crow: ... no, I mean why did he volunteer to be here? if he was a person once what kind? 3:19:11 AM Canto: Doc: He was a... what's the colloquial term... loan shark. 3:20:16 AM Canto: Doc: A protovampire borrowed some money from him. Didn't pay up. He went to collect and came out of the encounter a vampire. 3:20:43 AM Crow: So he came to you guys to what, get *revenge*? 3:22:01 AM Canto: Doc: No, we made an offer and he took it. He had drawn too much attention to himself and as a result made too many enemies. 3:22:51 AM Crow: Huh. 3:23:13 AM Crow: Well, as long as you're sure it'll help. 3:25:15 AM Canto: Doc: It is necessary. I apologize about the... demonstration as well. But you had to experience what it would be like if a vampire were to use thier compulsion powers out in the field. We will teach you to resist him. 3:25:48 AM Crow: That would be great. Not liking the headful of bees. Or being bossed around. 3:26:01 AM Crow: ... also it's not as much fun to punch a jerk when he doesn't react. 3:26:03 AM Crow: Jerk. 3:26:19 AM Canto: She smiles a little. 6:28:48 PM Canto: She wakes up! She has a pretty massive headache, like a bunch of stuff just got poured into her brain. She seems to have sleepwalked a bit too, as she's she's curled up in the tub. 6:36:11 PM Crow: Arrrgh. 6:36:30 PM Crow: Crow sits up and gets out of the tub, stretching, and heads back into the bedroom to check the clock! 6:39:12 PM Canto: Eightish in the morning! 6:44:47 PM Crow: Urgh. 6:44:53 PM Crow: Crow packs and gets the hell out of there. 6:46:07 PM | Removed 6:51:36 PM Canto: This message has been removed. 6:51:49 PM Canto: Okay! So you leave Provo! 6:53:47 PM Crow: Crow gets the hell out! 6:55:35 PM Canto: Back on the road toward chicago? 6:55:46 PM Crow: Crow heads for Chicago! 6:56:17 PM Crow: Crow also ponders the fact that she worked with a vampire. She's pretty pissed about that. 6:56:34 PM Canto: You still don't recall what happened to him. 6:58:24 PM Crow: Crow is grateful that she didn't kill Tim, so there's that. 6:59:50 PM Canto: True! 7:01:35 PM Crow: Crow swears a little bit, and then turns the radio on when it doesn't make her feel better. 7:03:40 PM Canto: The radio blares out some Journey for your trouble. 7:05:17 PM Crow: Crow sings along, loud! 7:06:14 PM Canto: Did you know that the Wheel in the Sky keeps on turning? 7:07:00 PM Crow: I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'LL BE TOMORROW! 7:12:12 PM Crow: Crow sings. Pretty off key, too. But she doesn't care! 7:15:04 PM Canto: There's a guy in the car next to you smiling at you! 7:16:12 PM Crow: Crow waves at him and keeps singin'! 7:21:26 PM Canto: The song ends! Next is Total Eclipse of the Heart. 7:22:10 PM Crow: Crow sings along to that one too! SUPER DRAMATIC. 7:25:32 PM Canto: You drive along! You get a weird feeling! Feels like your vampire sense .. but not. 7:31:31 PM Canto: You're currently driving through a small town. 7:32:26 PM Crow: Crow now knows that most of them don't kill people and she's not too sure how to tell the bad from the good! But she stops at the gas station there. 7:35:04 PM Canto: Its strange though. Normally when you sense a vampire, it's a shiver running up your spine. A cold, sickly feeling. This is different. Cold, yes, but not sickly. It's more like you feel a general sense... dread? Antipathy? 7:41:13 PM Crow: Crow keeps a sharp eye out at the gas station, and stays very alert. 7:44:16 PM Canto: It's a plain old dingy gas station! They have an okay selection of candy bars. 7:44:51 PM Crow: Crow buys a few. 7:46:26 PM Canto: You are eyed by the old lady behind the counter! 7:47:56 PM Crow: ... something wrong? 7:49:40 PM Canto: Lady: ... no, I guess not. Can I help you with anythin'? 7:55:23 PM Crow: ... nah, not really, just stretching my legs. Long ride. 7:55:51 PM Canto: Lady: Where you coming from? 7:58:42 PM Crow: Las Vegas. 8:02:12 PM Canto: Lady: Hmm. Never cared for that place. 8:04:19 PM Crow: Yeah, definitely not as fun as I'd hoped. 8:04:21 PM Canto: Lady: Just passin' through, then? 8:04:34 PM Crow: Yeah, think so. Unless there's somethin' cool going on. 8:07:35 PM Canto: Lady: ... cool? 8:08:05 PM Crow: Yeah, you know. Fun. 8:09:56 PM Canto: Lady: Big hubub across town at the old Winkle place. One of them ghost hunting shows. 8:11:54 PM Crow: Yeah? Think there's anything to it? 8:13:01 PM Canto: Lady: Oh, the place is haunted. Winkle took an axe to his wife. 8:13:34 PM Crow: ... well. *That's* interesting. Think I'll stop by there. 8:13:37 PM Crow: Thanks! 8:13:48 PM Crow: How do I get there? 8:15:25 PM Canto: Lady: Old house east of town, buncha vans in front of it right now. 8:17:29 PM Crow: Anything I should know about it? 8:19:43 PM Canto: Lady: The house? Nah. Picture a haunted house in your head, and that's pretty much what the Winkle house looks like. 8:19:45 PM Canto: Lady: No one has lived there for years. 8:22:08 PM Crow: Huh. Okay. Thanks! 8:22:13 PM Crow: Crow heads to the haaaaaaunting! 8:24:46 PM Canto: You find it! 8:28:06 PM Crow: Crow observes for a bit, to see if anything unusual is going on. 8:33:07 PM Canto: You see a haunted house! It's an old house, up on a hill. There's three or four vans of video equipment set up. It's old, but still in prettty good repair -- some of the windows are still intact, and there's barely any graffiti or vandalism. 8:34:39 PM Crow: ((Is she getting That Feeling?)) 8:35:09 PM Canto: Yep, it's even stronger here. 8:35:20 PM Crow: Crow frowns, and heads on up to the house. 8:43:45 PM Canto: You're stopped at the door by a burly dude in a black shirt a couple sizes too small. He's pretty buff. "Sorry, this is a closed set." 8:48:27 PM Crow: Can't I just watch? 8:53:33 PM Crow: Pleeeeease? 8:54:14 PM Canto: Dudebro: You might not wanna be here, this place is haunted. 8:55:27 PM Crow: Really? Cool! How is it haunted? can I see? Can I help? 8:59:55 PM Canto: Dude: Well.... see, a couple lived here, back int he 60s. Young guy came here with his new wife. His parents died, so he had a bunch of money. But their first night here, he kills her with an axe, then jumps out the 3rd story window. 9:02:55 PM Crow: Wow. Did he die or just break his legs? 9:03:05 PM Crow: I mean, three stories isn't that much. 9:06:55 PM Canto: Dude: They say he was dead when they found him. Some people say that he fell on his head. Some people say he was dead before he fell, and that his hair was all white. 9:10:29 PM Crow: Wow, spooky! 9:10:50 PM Crow: Pleeeeeeease can I go in? 9:11:02 PM Canto: Dude: What's your name? 9:11:08 PM Canto: He's starting to posture a bit! 9:11:34 PM Crow: Lena. What's yours? 9:12:13 PM Canto: Dude: Andrew. Ever see Ghost Chasers on the Travel Channel? 9:13:00 PM Crow: Oh my gosh you're *them*? Really them? 9:13:18 PM Crow: Can you take me on a tour? Pleeeeeeease? 9:17:06 PM Canto: Dude: .... all right, we're not filming yet anyway, come on, I'll show you around. 9:17:52 PM Crow: Eee! Crazy! Let's go. 9:22:17 PM Canto: He shows you around! It's... really not that scary, except for the feeling you've got. Just an old, creaky house. The feeling gets stronger on the third floor. 9:22:54 PM Crow: It had to be here, right? 9:22:59 PM Crow: Where it happened? 9:28:07 PM Canto: He nods, pointing out some gashes in the floorboards. "That's what they say. He missed the first few times." 9:28:46 PM Crow: Crow touches them. 9:35:07 PM Crow: That's amazing. 9:35:41 PM Canto: You get a shiver up your arm when yout ouch the axe marks! 9:35:56 PM Crow: Do you have the axe? 9:36:08 PM Canto: "Who are you?" 9:37:18 PM Canto: Andrew: Hmm? 9:37:39 PM Canto: Andrew: ... the murder weapon: 9:37:40 PM Crow: ... did you hear that? 9:37:54 PM Canto: Andrew shakes his head. "Hear what?" 9:40:06 PM Crow: Yeah, the murder weapon. They didn't find it? Or did they? 9:43:23 PM Canto: Andrew: They found it.... c'mon, lemme show you something. 9:43:30 PM Canto: He takes you back outside. 9:43:55 PM Crow: Crow follows obediently. 9:45:27 PM Canto: He's fully into showing off for you at this point! 9:46:31 PM Crow: Crow hasn't even really flirted yet! 9:49:18 PM Canto: Nope! 9:49:34 PM Crow: Crow is just taking a genuine interest! 9:50:38 PM Canto: He takes you out to one of the vans, where he pulls out a case and opens it up. There's an old axe in there! "The network made arrangements so that we could show the axe on the show." 9:51:18 PM Crow: Crow touches that, too. 9:54:32 PM Canto: It's a very old axe. Looks older than the 60s, really. Maybe the 1860s. When you touch it, you hear a voice in your head. "KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL" It's pretty compelling. Not overwhelmingly so, though. 9:56:24 PM Crow: ... wow. 9:56:36 PM Crow: Let's bring it inside! 9:56:47 PM Crow: Crow grabs his hand and yoinks him upstairs into the house. 9:57:11 PM Canto: Andrew: Wait, what? What's going on? 9:59:00 PM Crow: In case there's, like, *resonance*. 9:59:34 PM Canto: Andrew: ... I like the enthusiasum and all, but... well, this is kind of my job... 10:02:22 PM Crow: It's okay! 10:02:31 PM Crow: We're not bringing it somewhere else. 10:06:26 PM Crow: Crow tries to "listen" to the axe. And to the gashes! 10:08:55 PM Canto: The axe has bloodlust. The gashes have steadily increasing terror. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" 10:10:10 PM Crow: How do we put you to rest? 10:16:01 PM Canto: Andrew: You hear that? 10:16:45 PM Crow: Yeah. Come here. 10:17:39 PM Canto: He steps over toward you! 10:20:39 PM Crow: Crow kisses him. 10:21:47 PM Crow: You're cute, but are you *sensitive*, is the question. Close your eyes and concentrate. Maybe *you* can communicate with the spirits. 10:22:18 PM Crow: Crow then ignores him and talks to the gashes and the axe. "I'm a friend, tell me how to put you to rest." 10:28:08 PM Canto: Axe: KILL. KILL HIM. KILL HIM. 10:28:27 PM Canto: Gashes: ... take it away.... 10:30:09 PM Crow: ... bother. 10:30:22 PM Crow: ... well, I'm not sure what happened. 10:31:20 PM Crow: And I don't think it's a good idea to have the axe in the same place as the axe gashes in the floor. Come on, Andrew, let's go downstairs. 10:34:18 PM Canto: Andrew: I think I hear something. 10:34:33 PM Canto: He rushes forward and tries to grab the axe! 10:35:31 PM Crow: Crow lets him. 10:37:54 PM Canto: Andrew: So, I'm supposed to kill you. 10:38:22 PM Canto: He swings the axe at you! 10:39:59 PM Crow: All right, but why? 10:40:01 PM Crow: Crow dodges. 10:40:39 PM Canto: Andrew: So my show gets picked up by a major network, duh. 10:40:44 PM Canto: His eyes are glowing red! 10:45:49 PM Crow: So it's like... just an insanity axe? Man. 10:45:51 PM Crow: That sucks. 10:51:57 PM Crow: Crow goes on the attack to grab the axe from his hands. 10:52:21 PM Canto: Andrew swings at you again! He splinters the floorboards, the axe seems to make him stronger, if not more skilled. 10:52:53 PM Canto: Axe: Kill him! Kill him! I will tell you what you are missing! There are holes in your mind! 10:54:35 PM Crow: Oh, shove it, you're not even all that tempting. 10:54:49 PM Crow: Crow grabs at the axe-handle and twists it. 10:55:25 PM Canto: Gashes: Don't listen! You need to destroy the axe! 10:57:46 PM Crow: Trying! 10:57:51 PM Crow: Crow pulls at the axe. 10:59:24 PM Canto: THe axe is making him stronger, but he doesn't have your skills. You're able to twist it away from him. 11:00:15 PM Crow: Crow tries to snap the haft in two. 11:11:37 PM Canto: Gimme a roll! 11:14:02 PM Crow: ((1. I really really need a better dice app.)) 11:16:33 PM Canto: You can't get the leverage to snap it before he can grab it back from you! 11:17:15 PM Canto: Floor Gashes: Let me in! Please! We can finish this together! And release me! 11:17:17 PM Crow: Crow pushes him into the wall, and grabs at the axe again! 11:18:13 PM Canto: He sings at you, missing again. 11:19:20 PM Crow: Oh come on! 11:19:29 PM Crow: Crow grabs at the axe and tries to tear it out of his hands. 11:23:49 PM Canto: Floor: Please? Let me help finish this! 11:23:58 PM Canto: You manage to pull it from his grasp. 11:27:46 PM Crow: Crow tries again to break it, this time over her knee. 11:30:28 PM Canto: Roll! 11:32:14 PM Crow: ((8!)) 11:33:40 PM Canto: It takes a couple of tries, but you manage to spinter the handle, then break it in two! You feel an evil presence wash over you as it escapes from the axe and dissipates.. 11:35:19 PM Crow: Crow drops the axe picks Andrew up off the ground. 11:36:03 PM Canto: He's unconscious! 11:36:39 PM Crow: Crow shakes him. 11:36:41 PM Crow: Andrew? Andrew? 11:36:44 PM Crow: Are you okay? 11:39:32 PM Canto: he then starts snoring. 11:40:30 PM Crow: ... aww. 11:40:50 PM Crow: Crow puts the axe down, and kisses him g'night, then leaves! And drives the hell out! 11:41:40 PM Canto: Probably smart! 11:43:31 PM Crow: Crow gets oooout. 11:45:38 PM Canto: The whole feeling of dread fades away! Apparently you can sense ghosts, too, not just vampires. 11:46:02 PM Crow: Fucking ghosts now? Seriously, ghosts. 11:49:13 PM Crow: God. 11:49:33 PM Crow: Crow stops to text Jensen. "Ghosts, srsly?" 11:52:06 PM Canto: Jensen: Yeah, there's all kinds of stuff out there. 11:52:40 PM Crow: Crow texts again. "NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING" 11:53:10 PM Canto: Jensen: Or they told you and made you forget. 11:53:20 PM Canto: Jensen: Because they wanted you focused on vampires. 11:55:13 PM Crow: Crow adds "Anything else I should know?" 11:55:48 PM Canto: Jensen: There's a theory that the radiation that comes from the portal isn't bound by linear time. So this energy has been seeping into our universe through all of history. 11:57:19 PM Crow: Crow blinks. "TIME TRAVEL NOW??? Well I got rid of a ghost." 11:57:27 PM Crow: Crow adds a pizza emote onto that, too. 11:58:12 PM Canto: Jensen: Good work... but you should be keeping your head down. 11:58:41 PM Canto: Jensen: I've set up the dead drop in Denver, btw. Some stuff you'll find useful. 12:03:02 AM Crow: Perfect. I need *weapons.* And support. 12:04:43 AM Crow: ... I miss you. 12:10:55 AM Canto: Jensen: My blood pressure has dropped considerably and my ulcers are under control since you've left. 12:11:36 AM Crow: Aww, you miss me too! 12:11:53 AM Canto: Jensen: Be careful. 12:13:15 AM Crow: I will be. 12:14:42 AM Crow: Crow hangs up and keeps drivin'!